Journey to the Other Side
by TsumetaiEyes
Summary: Sakura re-visits the world of the darkness...and manages to return to her friends. {completed, One-shot}


Disclaimers: Cardcaptor Sakura does NOT belong to me!! I am writing for entertainment purposes only!!!!! (got that?)

Journey to the Other Side:

By Oniwabanshu

Everyone from Tomeda High School went on a camping trip for a week.Three friends went out at night and ventured into the deep forest, and away from their camping grounds.

"I remember coming here on a school trip before." Sakura spoke, as she recognized some of the area. "The last time I was here, I wandered around with Syoaron-kun." She blushed pinkish, picturing him in her mind. "I miss him." Sakura spoke aloud without thinking.

"Hmm…" Meilin gleamed. "Hahahahaha… Sakura-chan finally admits that she misses Syoaron!!" She exclaimed cheerfully.

Sakura became speechless. The last time she had met Li was during their last summer vacation; which was long over now.

"Sakura-chan…daijoubo desu?" Tomoyo asked, with sympathy.

"Hai!" Sakura responded cheerfully. She pointed to a direction. Tomoyo and Meilin followed.

Sakura stopped walking and froze there. "I sense something strange," She exclaimed getting out a flashlight.

"Sakura, what's wrong?" Tomoyo wondered.

"Something feels weird…" Sakura began.

"Is it a Clow's magic?" Tomoyo beamed, with high hopes, taking out her video camera. "Ohohohohoho."

"Iie, I don't think so." Sakura replied, feeling a bit scared. "The feeling isn't the same." She said, hiding behind Meilin. "What if it's a ghost?" She mumbled.

"How can it be a ghost? There are no such thing as ghosts." Meilin assured her.

"Onii-chan always told me stories about spirits with no head, some had no eyes and some had a figure with no legs." Sakura began.

"I'm sure your Onii-chan told you those things to scare you…" Tomoyo spoke back.

"What is _this_?" Meilin asked, while pointing to a small package laying on the ground.

As the three of them stared at the small package, Tomoyo picked it up. Sakura noticed that it glowed light blue, however, her two friends didn't see anything.

"Heh… We might as well just leave it where we found it…" Sakura suggested, wanting to stop her exploration. "Something unsavory might be inside it." She spoke with cautious.

"Let's head back to the camp area," Sakura said with entreaty.

"We will never know unless we broach it, you know." Meilin pointed out.

"It is impudent to procure it." Sakura spoke back. Meilin ignored her comment and took the package from Madison's hands and began unraveling the ribbon.

"Wait!"Tomoyo quickly spoke. "Don't be so obstinate, Meilin. What if Sakura-chan's right?"

Meilin instantly stopped when she heard Madison's comment. "What discrepancy will it make if I just take a little peek." She exclaimed, indulgently.

Due to Meilin's indiscretion, she opened the package and Sakura was pulled into another world… a world where darkness lies.

………………………………

"Where am I?" Sakura asked.

There were no reply. All except for the silence and echoing.

"Tomoyo-chan??" Sakura called. "Meilin-chan??"

Sakura got up and attempted to walk out of the area. It was like a never ending maze. A few minutes later, she heard some sounds. When she turned around, a few needles were thrown at her. Sakura immediately called upon her powers. As she was about to launch an attack into the darkness, her magic was unassailable. Her powers were inferior those who were in the darkness and was getting her energy drained, at each attempt.

Sakura saw an image of Li and decided to chase after it.

While running, she saw many of her old memories come about. Some where her most happiest times and others were not. One of the images caught her attention.

* * *

Li and Sakura were standing alone up in the bell tower. She had just captured the hope card. 

"Syoaron-kun, I don't care how you feel about me. Watashi daisuke desu!!" She screamed out.

Li just stood there. He didn't reply.

"Syoaron-kun…" She said, with tears filling her eyes.

"Watashi mo," Li replied. "Sakura is my number one." He replied with a smile.

* * *

Sakura shed her tears. She was once again, in the world without any love, a world filled with loneliness, one that only she can dig herself out of. Darkness slowly took her. She was about to feel herself weaken, she heard the voices of her friend. 

"Sakura-chan, Sakura, Sakura." Tomoyo and Meilin called in unison on the other side.

"Daijoubou. Watashi shinjite'ru." Tomoyo commented, putting a smile on her face.

"It is just another contrive that Clow Reed created with his magic." Meilin informed Sakura. "You should figure how to fight back with your own."

'I tried,' Sakura thought. 'It didn't work before, why would it work now?'

"Don't give up!" Meilin screamed.

Sakura gathered her courage. "This is my own intimate matters." Sakura spoke back, to no one in particular. She pulled herself out of the darkness and destroyed the darkness within her heart.

………………………………

On the other side,Tomoyo and Meilin waited patiently for Sakura to return to them with her usual happy smile.

"I can't wait until next summer." Sakura commented.

"It may be another incubus of yours that you will live with, but I'm sure you'll do just fine the next time this happens." Tomoyo commented cheerfully to her. "You are not the type to have vengeance on anyone, but instead light them the way." She said with a smile.

Meilin let out a sigh. "Such pure innocence, it's just so incredulous." she commented, heading back to camp grounds with her friends on her side.

"Hai?" Sakura said, having no clue what Meilin just said.

Meilin let out a sigh "Sakura-chan still haven't changed. She's still so naïve, after so many years."

"Hai?" Sakura said again.

Tomoyo and Meilin giggled as they held Sakura's hand and ran back to camp area before they got caught by their teachers.

**THE END**

**

* * *

**

**Author's notes:** This the my first fanfic of CCS. It's a quick one-shot. I don't know what brought me into posting it but oh well. I wrote this piece because I needed to do write something for English class, and this happened to be the idea that I got at the moment. What the heck…ne? R&R would be nice.

**Japanese ****Translations:**

Watashi shinjite'ru: I believe in you…

Watashi daisuke desu: I love you

Daijoubou: It's alright

Onii-chan: brother

Watashi mo: me too


End file.
